Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for display control of an entered comment to be displayed by interlocking with a movie.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the service for distributing a movie from a movie distribution server to a large number of reproduction terminals, a movie distribution system capable of displaying comments, which users have entered for the distributed movie, by interlocking with the movie, has been provided. For example, this makes it possible to share an impression of a scene in the movie through display of comments by interlocking with the scene between users, thereby providing the users with experience of viewing the movie with communication.
However, when any user can enter a comment, a comment such as a libelous comment from a malicious user and repeatedly entered unknown comments, which makes a general user unpleasant in some situations, can be entered.
In Japanese Patesnt No. 4263218, a comment distribution server has a function of receiving a request for deleting a comment from a movie/comment reproduction terminal, and of adding a non-display flag to the comment as a target of the request, thereby preventing from displaying the comment on the terminal. Moreover, it is disclosed that the number of deletion request is counted with respect to each comment, thereby not displaying a comment having a predetermined number of deletion requests.
Thus, it is possible to not display the comment, which makes a specific user or a plurality of users unpleasant in some situations, on the reproduction terminal of each user.